Ellis Mizuoka
Ellis Mizuoka is the son of Russell Seager and Yuuichi Mizuoka. He's a sweet, frighteningly mature little boy who loves to make friends. Ellis' expertise lies in maintaining and mending bonds between the team, he is pretty much always calm. He loves bringing people together and just watching people getting along! God knows he hasn't seen enough of that, of course he'd be addicted to the feeling. Backstory wip Personality Ellis' most readily obvious personality trait is his maturity, it is very much uncanny and even inappropriate for his age. He isn't exactly 'mature' in any sort of upsetting way! Just... It's awfully surreal, watching this little 12 year old have a better handle on himself and his emotions than most grown adults do. While it might be strange to witness, he is a calming presence for those around him - his voice and face are always soft, he even looks soft with that little chub on him! There's a sort of distant elegance about him too, the way he giggles like a dignified little prince when something amuses him. Abilities wip Relationships Russell Seager and Yuuichi Mizuoka Ellis adores his parents and they adore him, he feels that they understand him better than anyone in the world could ever hope to. He understands Yuuichi's genderfluid identity perfectly, and he seamlessly slips between he/him pronouns and she/her pronouns when Yuuichi clarifies if today is more a Dad day or a Mom day. He knows he can trust them with just about anything, his relationship with them is touchingly loving and healthy. Anyone who knows Ellis and his parents knows never to hurt him, because what you get when you combine the tranquil fury of Russell and the almost-manic rage of Yuuichi is a very scary pair you do not want to fuck with. You do not want to fuck with Papa Bear and Mama Bear's Baby Bear. Walter Bartley Ellis likes his godfather, even if he's a bit irritable. Well, "a bit" is a massive understatement - Ellis knows that Walter can get sadistically petty towards those who annoy him enough. Somehow, though, Ellis feels completely safe around him... Walter does love Ellis, and he tries to put his easily-ruffled personality aside in the Ellis' presence, because he would never want to hurt the boy. Dr. Brian Rain Well... Ellis and Dr. Rain don't get along very well, that's the short version of this story. The long version is, as much as Ellis would love to love his uncle and to be loved by him, he just... I dunno, he just can't. It feels wrong somehow, like he's compromising something important in his moral code to allow Dr. Rain to go on pretending that what he does is right. Everything about Dr. Rain makes him terribly disappointed in the human race, that it would allow such a cruel guy in any line of work anywhere, much less in a profession that changes people's lives - he tends to call Dr. Rain "Mr. Rain," aiming to knock him down a peg. He hates that Dr. Rain is so mean about children, and about alternative genders, because he knows it makes Momma Yuuichi sad to sit there and grin and bear it while a family friend makes her feel like a joke. He thinks Dr. Rain should feel ashamed of himself for hurting people and only feeling proud of himself for it. But... Again, there's a part of him that's breaking inside because Dr. Rain doesn't love him. There's something very sore inside him, about tension in the family like this. Trivia * wip Gallery Ellis2.png Ellis3.jpg Ellis4.jpg Ellis5.jpg Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Males